Wearable body sensors can be used to efficiently monitor physiological parameters or vital signs, such as body temperature or heartbeat, in various situations. Some examples of wearable body sensors are designed to remain attached to a patient body to periodically detect physiological parameters for certain period of time. While a body sensor is attached to the patient body, the body sensor can fail for various reasons. In some examples, the body sensor can be accidentally decoupled from the patient body, and therefore fails to detect a physiological parameter properly. The operating status of the body sensor is typically unknown until the body sensor is disengaged from the patient and the measurement data stored in the body sensor is retrieved and evaluated.